


Loving A Con Man

by April_Caffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Love, Neal Caffrey - Freeform, conman, fight, problem, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Caffrey/pseuds/April_Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you always ignored people when it came with Neal Caffrey. You were in love with him but you couldn't help being worried. When you finally get to see him after a hostage situation you weren't expecting to see him kissing another girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna post White Collar Imagines here and they will be different variety from Fluff to Smutty

My heart felt like it could drop at any moment. I should've listened, never fall in love with a con man. My mouth felt dry seeing Neal kiss another women. The sad part is deep down I knew I was set to be heart broken by him. 

After a undercover job gone wrong Neal was missing for two days. After finding out Neal was inside a warehouse, I climbed inside the FBI van. I stepped outside the van seeing Peter put the bad guy inside the vehicle. I looked around seeing FBI agents around the area. I finally see Neal off in the distance. I walked closer to him seeing someone with him. 

My smile faded seeing Neal kissing Sarah. As if he felt someone staring, Neal looked up scanning the crowd before his eyes landing on mine. I took a few steps back before walking away. 

I closed the door to my apartment locking the door behind me. I felt hurt but didn't cry. I laid down in my bed wanting this day to end. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Y/n please open up" I sat up from my bed. "I want to explain" I wiped a tear that managed to escape. I closed my eyes laying back down on the bed. I stood awake half the night from Neal talking through the door. I finally had finally fallen asleep after awhile. 

The sun had woken me up. I checked my phone seeing a text from Peter. 

"Have a new case need you to come in" 

I placed my phone back down before heading to my closet. I grabbed my coffee mug before opening the door. At the foot of the door was Neal sleeping on the floor. I stepped over him going to the elevator. 

"Im here what's the case about" I head into the conference room sitting next to Peter. 

"I'm waiting for Neal this will intrigue him" I felt my body freeze up. 

"Oh ok" I took a peak, Neal was walking inside the building, his hair was all messed, his eyes were blood shot, and his clothes were all wrinkled. 

"Neal what the hell happened to you" I looked up at Neil, we made quick eye contact before I looked back down.

\---

After the conference I went up to the coffee machine pouring me some more coffee. 

Neal placed his hand on my shoulder. "Y/n can you please let me explain"I shrugged his hand off before looking at him. 

"Neal I don't want to talk, I'm done talking" 

I went upstairs towards Peter office. "If it's possible can I work at my house " Peter looked at me and then to Neal before shaking his head. I turned around walking out of his office. Peter called Neal giving me time to escape. I pressed the button from the elevator about a hundred times, once it finally opened I entered inside pressing the main floor. Just an inch before the door closed Neal appeared in front of it. Luckily it was a little too late the doors closed leaving me alone. 

I called a taxi once I got downstairs. I was about to enter the taxi when Neal stopped me. " y/n I just want to talk"

"No Neal where not gonna talk. You know I stood up for you, when people doubted us I ignored them and kept on seeing you" I had to hold my breath for a second to stop me from crying "I'm an FBI agent and you're a criminal and ignored that part thinking you were different but you know what that got me... A broken heart." I got in the taxi telling him my address. 

Once I stepped foot inside my apartment I broke down. I slid down to the floor crying my eyes out. I was so out of it that I didn't hear the door opening. 

"I'm sorry" I look up seeing Neal standing over me. I got up walking towards the bathroom. 

"Neal get out" I wipoed the tears away trying to hide my face. Neal grabbed my arm spinning me around placing his lips on mine. I tried to push him away but that only made the kiss deeper. 

 

"That kiss was...it doesn't mean anything, we are through there's nothing going on between us anymore. That kiss was a spur of the moment and I don't ever want to do it again if that means I'll lose. I was going crazy not being able to talk to to you or kiss you..." Neal stayed quite for a second. "Y/n I love you, I love you even more then I loved kate. If I lose you I don't know what will happen, pls forgive me" 

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to forgive him but I didn't want this to happen to me again. I pressed myself against him standing on my tip toes placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Neal I can never forget about this..." Neal's face froze. "I'm willing to try to forgive you but if you do this again in gonna make your life a living hell" The color of Neal's face came back to him and he smiled before giving me another kiss. 

"I love you y/n"

"I love you too Neal"


	2. Missing Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was fun teasing Neal he always got flustered which you loved but when a new job came along your feeling for him may or may not have changed


End file.
